


Fancy You Ooh

by starrhealer



Series: Bandori C(rack)hat fics [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 10 kudos and ill make another - Freeform, F/F, fancyyy you, i hate this, this was a depression fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrhealer/pseuds/starrhealer
Summary: Text chat ficchaotic things happen thats allfancy oohi recommend you listen to fancy while reading this





	Fancy You Ooh

**Author's Note:**

> i am very sorry.  
10 kudos and ill make another, this is my best work yet.  
this has been written for days i just got bored so here it is
> 
> fancy ooh

himari: jigeum haneul 

moca: gureum saegeun tropical, yeah

ran: stop 

lisa: jeo taeyang ppalganbit ne du bol gatae

moca: oh tell me I'm the only one babe ;)

himari: I fancy you, I fancy you, fancy you

tomoe: twice??

aya: it’s dangerous ttakkeumhae neon jangmi gata

lisa: gwaenchanha jogeumdo nan geopnaji anha

himari: deo sege kkok jaba take my hand

hina: Jom wiheomhalgeoya deo wiheomhalgeoya baby

moca: dalkomhan chocolate ice-cream-cheoreom 

lisa: nogabeorineun jigeum nae gibun so LOVELY

ako: kkamkkamhan uju sok gajang banjjagineun

tomoe: Jeo byeol jeo byeol geu yeope keun ne byeol

yukina: geogi neo I fancy you amuna wonhaji anha hey, I love you 

lisa: Love ya!

kokoro: geurae neo I fancy you Kkumcheoreom haengbokhaedo dwae

misaki: 'cause I need you..

ran: WHAT

hina: FANCY YOU, ooh nuga meonjeo johahamyeon eottae 

sayo: hina please be quiet 

Lisa: shhhh fancy you, ooh jigeum neoegero gallae

ran: fancy, ooh

ako: maeilmaeil Nan jeongmal amugeotdo mothane oh my

rinko: mayday ireoda keunil nael geot gateunde

ako: bang bang meoriga hollin deut reset-si dwae

rinko: eojjeomyeon joha Ige majneungeonji molla S.O.S

yukina: Swim Swim 

yukina: neoran badae jamsuhami dwae

kaoru: maeili birthday? kittens what is this 

himari: dalkomhae neowa naui fantasy!

moca: dream dream machi kkumgata bol kkojibeobwa 

yukina: yojeum naui sangtae mesejin la la la baby

hagumi: hagumi thinks this is fun!!

kanon: ah me too!!

eve: ???

tsugu: dalkomhan chocolate ice-cream-cheoreom Nogabeorineun jigeum nae gibun so lovely

misaki: i’m muting everyone 

chisato: kkamkkamhan uju sok gajang banjjagineun

maya: jeo byeol jeo byeol geu yeope keun ne byeol

kasumi: GEOLGI NEO I FANCY YOU

o-tae: amuna wonhaji anha

saaya: hey, I love you (Love ya!)

rimi: Geurae neo I fancy you

arisa: kkumcheoreom haengbokhaedo dwae 'cause I need you 

ran: what 

lisa: FANCY YOU OOH 

himari: nuga meonjeo johahamyeon

o-tae: eottae

lisa: fancy you, ooh jigeum neoegero gallae

kasumi: fancy, ooh!!!!

yukina: yeongicheoreom huk sarajilkka Neul gadeukhi dama neol du nune dama 

lisa: saenggakmaneuro pogeunhaejyeo

moca: mollae dwieseo ana neol nohji anheullae

himari: geogi neo I fancy you Amuna wonhaji anha 

ran: no, no, boy

kasumi: hey, i love you!

arisa: love ya..

himari: geurae neo I fancy you Kkumcheoreom haengbokhaedo dwae

moca: cause I need you ;) @ran

ran: what

lisa: fancy you, ooh nuga meonjeo johahamyeon eottae

moca: fancy you, ooh

himari: jigeum neoegero gallae

sayo: fancy, ooh.

lisa: SAYO????

yukina: ah

himari: you know it’s been a long day 

lisa: i haven’t seen you today

moca: YOURE SOMEWHERE. 

sayo: im sure.

ran: i’m gonna stop you right there.


End file.
